Scooby Doo Returns to Grimmwood Place
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A night at the movies turns into a confestional when Sibella comes to Shaggy and Scooby for help. A Return the Ghoul School Fic.
1. A Bat Movie

**Scooby Doo: Return to Grimmwood Place**

**Chapter 1**

**A Bat Movie**

They where just passing through Coolsville, quite literally. They had plans to head south tomorrow, but decided to catch a movie at the local theater. A good vampire romance, which Shaggy, Fred, and Scooby where not enjoying one bit. Shaggy sighed, and looked towards the others, Fred was asleep... again. Scooby let out a yawn as the empty popcorn bucket sat on his head.

"Like, we're going to go get some snacks. Want anything?" said Shaggy, patting Scooby on the head.

"Okay, guys." said Daphne in a low whisper.

"Can you get me some of those swedish fish," said Velma reaching in her pocket, Shaggy waved her off.

"Swedish fish, got it." and he and Scooby moved quietly through the isle.

Both let out a groan from the quick need to adjust to the bright lights. They walked to the counter, Scooby's ears perked up as he listened to the butter let out a loud screech noise. They ignored it. Shaggy ordered some snacks, and the machine let out three more loud screeches, and something caught Shaggy's eye.

"Like, hey man. There's something in the popcorn machine." said Shaggy, pointing at it, a few people behind him turned to look.

"Huh?" asked the man, opening the popcorn door.

In a quick flutter, a tiny purple bat flopped onto the counter. Covered in butter and a few popcorn kernels, letting out small sneezes. It shook its head, salt in its tiny eyes. It didn't take long for the odd bat to register in Shaggy's memory, and even less time for Scooby. As a few customers let out a couple yells and the man grabbed a broom. Shaggy had already scooped the frantic bat and bolted out the exit door. He and Scooby rounded the corner of an alley way. Shaggy attempting to use his shirt to wipe at the small bat's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Shaggy, as Scooby gave it a comforting lick, "What are you doing here."

The bat looked up at him with blurred, red eyes. The salt had done a number on them. In a poof of purple smoke, a girl stood in its place. Taller with her multi-toned long purple hair. She rubbed her green eyes vigorously, and moved out of Shaggy's arms. She began to try and wipe some of the butter and kernels off of her dress. It was no longer purple, but a long black dress, a slit up one leg, and a low V that fell into a pale purple waist corset that matched V pointed gloves and knee high boots. She wasn't the small fourteen year old Shaggy and Scooby remembered, but a beautiful young women... er vampire, as she gave them a toothy grin.

"Oh, Shaggy! Scooby! Its just fangtastic to see you!" she wrapped her arms in a tight hug on both,

"Like, its nice to see you, Sibella." gasped Shaggy as she let go, "But like, why are you in Coolsville... in a popcorn machine."

"Reah, a roprorn rachine?" asked Scooby.

"I was here to find you. I don't have much time to explain, but we need your help," said Sibella, her face looked worried.

"Like, with what?" asked Shaggy, but something told him he knew where this was going.

"I'll explain later, in a less public area, so close to dawn. But it is very important for you two to return to Grimmwood Place. The school is in grave danger... and Miss Grimmwood." said Sibella.

"Sibella, can't you go to your parents, for like whatever it..."

"No, you don't understand. You are the only ones who can help, please... please come!" she looked in his eyes.

"Like, Sibella. Don't try that vampire hypnosis on me, please," said Shaggy closing his eyes.

"I wasn't going too," she looked offended, but shook it off, "Please, Shaggy. Scooby, us ghouls need your help. Please say you'll come. Please?" she begged.

"Shaggy?" Fred's voice echoed around the corner.

"... fine. But I wan't like, a full explanation tomorrow evening when I get there." said Shaggy.

"Oh thank you, thank you. The others will just go batty over this. I'll see you tomorrow.." said Sibella giving Scooby a quick hug and kiss on the nose, and Shaggy a quick kiss.

"There you...." Velma's brow raised.

"Thank you," said Sibella as she walked off down the alley, her heels clicking, giving a slight nod towards the gang as they came around the corner.

"Who was that?" asked Velma, indicating down the dark misty alley.

"An old friend." said Shaggy with a sigh, "Like, why are you guys out here?"

"Rovie, rover?" asked Scooby.

"Nah, Fred got us kicked out with his loud snoring," grumbled Daphne.

"So, who was that old friends?" asked Fred, with a curious brow raise.

"A girl at a school I used to teach, like I guess there's something going on at the school so..." Shaggy was cut off.

"So she came to Coolsville to tell you?" asked Daphne.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"So, this attractive former student of yours, have a name?" asked Velma, as they headed to the van.

"Ribella." said Scooby, happily jumping in the van.

"Like, I guess there's a change in plans guys. I'm heading back to the school. So like, I'm packing some stuff when we stop at home and taking my jeep. Scoob and I will be back in a few days. If not, we'll like totally call you." said Shaggy as Fred began to drive.

"It's still cold, take the van." said Fred, everyone looked at him, "What?"

"Your going to let Shaggy take the van?" asked Daphne.

"Why not." shrugged Fred, but his fleeting glance to Daphne, caused her brow to raise.

"Like, thanks Fred. I promise, I'll be careful with it." said Shaggy, glad to have some better heat while traveling.

When Scooby and Shaggy left that night, the gang had already gone to sleep. Leaving him a note to drive careful. Shaggy sighed as they left Coolsville, it would be nearly a half a day before they reached Grimmwood Place and he felt horrible for not telling his friends the truth. But at this point, his secrets where wearing thin on them after the werewolf venture.

"Raggy, rhy ridn't re rask rhem ro rum?" asked Scooby.

"Like, a part of me did Scoob, but the thing is... Well, think about it. How do you think they'd react if we told them where we're really going?" asked Shaggy.

"Rood roint." said Scooby with a sigh as he rested his head on the seat.

"Still, like man... I feel like a jerk. Fred seemed fine about it... which is weird. Daphne seemed to be more curious than normal... and like, Velma seemed kinda... kinda..."

"Relous..." Scooby looked out the window casually.

"No... mad... like why would she be jealous," laughed Shaggy.

"Ribella..." Scooby looked at him.

"That's a laugh and a half Scoob... like, Zoinks. I sounded like Tanis for a second," Shaggy laughed, "Not even there and I'm already effected by Grimmwood atmosphere."

"Reah," chuckled Scooby, as the sun came up.

**TBC**


	2. Return to Ghoul School

**NOTICE:: **I havn't read reviews yet, way too busy. I will tomorrow. Anyways, this is a four chapter story. Thanks to Velms for finding out what the heck Abracadabra-Doo was, and too those who tried... and now my reaction.. Daphne has a SISTER!!??

**Chapter 2**

**Return to Ghoul School**

After a few stops for something quick to eat, they headed down the long road to Miss Grimmwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. It was easy to see the Calloway Military School first. With its regal looks, high fences, and fine decorations. They'd be there within no time, but nature called, even though it was down the block. Shaggy stopped at the small gas station instead. He knew he could easily go there, but Scooby had brought up the fact they'd be ambushed the moment they walked over the mote. He was just about to get back in the van with Scooby when he heard a small bang in the back of the van. He froze, Scooby backed up and looked at the van.

"No," sighed Shaggy, but he already knew it as he wrenched open the door, "Like don't even pretend."

"Uh, hey Shag," said Fred, pulling the bags off himself and sitting up.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Shaggy, eyes wide, as Daphne and Velma sat up.

"Rello, Relma," said Scooby nervously as he backed away from her glare.

"We tagged along to see what you where up too." said Fred.

"Actually, we decided to come because we thought you might need our help." said Daphne, elbowing Fred.

"It was more curiosity as well," said Velma with a sigh as she looked at Shaggy.

"You guys, like this is the dumbest thing... this is like something me and Scoob would do!" said Shaggy slapping himself in the forehead.

"Reah... rey!" Scooby looked at Shaggy in slight outrage.

"So... what's the real reason you didn't want us to come?" asked Fred, "What's so secret about this school."

"No, no, like you guys are going back home." said Shaggy, "It's like, way too..."

"Don't even say dangerous. We're not going anywhere but to the school with a mote... on that note... why does it have a mote?" asked Velma.

"Yeah and who's Tanis?" asked Daphne, with a smile.

"Why?" Shaggy grumbled as he looked skyward, "Its like, not something you need to know man."

"Need to know?" asked Fred, Daphne looked abashed, and Velma did look mad now.

"You would think as friends, we'd know everything, not just 'need to know' stuff," said Daphne.

"I see where we rate," grumbled Fred.

"Guys, its not like that...." Shaggy had officially put his foot in his mouth.

"Ruh roh..." Scooby, ran to sit in the van, and away from the fight.

"Apparently it is... what's such a secret that we can't even know about it." said Velma.

"It's not a normal school... its a school for ghouls... girl monsters." said Shaggy, there was no getting out of this now.

"What?" asked Velma, with a dead pan look.

"Girls... ghouls... its a private school. I was the gym teacher. They have potion classes, scare tactics, its... ohm... what?" asked Shaggy as the others shook their head, rolled their eyes, or simply got back into the van with an angry look.

"Shaggy, its one thing to keep secrets... but its quite another to bold face lie to us." said Daphne.

"Maybe we should have just stayed back at headquarters." said Fred.

"I'm not lying, I swear man." said Shaggy, this was just going from bad to worse.

"So your telling us, even after the Sadie May incident, werewolf moment, and dracula... you didn't want to tell us about a monster school?" asked Velma, brow raised.

"Yes..." said Shaggy, thinking about it, it wasn't his brightest idea, "Like, please believe me. I was doing this for the best, guys."

"We'll see," said Daphne, she hadn't looked at him since the 'need-to-know' statement.

"Ugh... like man..." Shaggy shut the doors and climbed into the drivers seat.

As they drove down the road, no one said anything. Shaggy glanced in the mirror as they turned into the long driveway of Grimmwood Place, its twisted trees, dark bushes, and mote seemed to get to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The mote was down, they where waiting for him, he drove the van carefully over the mote and up to the front door. The sun was still slightly up, which meant the girls where inside, the day had been unusually nice. He let out a deep sigh as he heard the back van doors open and they joined him in walking up the cracked wooden step. Scooby cringed at the tension, hoping it wouldn't last too long. Shaggy went to knock at the door, but it was swung open and a pale white hand floated there. Shaggy gave a half smile as he entered, the hand patted Scooby on the head. It ushered a shocked Velma, Fred, and Daphne in, who we're re-thinking their plan entirely at this moment.

"Uh, Shag?" asked Fred, pointing to the floating hand that had gone outside.

"He's getting our stuff," said Shaggy as he looked around the entrance hall.

It looked the same, perhaps a little darker. Shriveled balloons where hanging from the ceiling, more cobwebs decorated the area. The armor had mold growing on it, Shaggy nodded to himself, it was the school all right. Scooby sniffed around, there was no sound coming from anywhere, it was very eerie. A low growl came from a dark doorway, where bright red eyes gleamed at them. Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms with a whimper, as Shaggy backed up into the rest of the gang. Daphne muffled a yell as a large green scaled foot stepped out. Shaggy's jaw dropped, what was once a tiny little dragon, had grown up a little. Roughly at his waist hight was Matches, his messy dark hair was more wild and covered his left eye, and his once tiny wings, folded over his back and hun down towards his long spiky tail.

"M-Matches?" asked Shaggy, brow raised.

"Rrhgreger!" the dragon's eyes went wide and it began to wag its tail, knocking over a table and leaving a dent in the wall as it bounded towards Shaggy.

Velma and Daphne let out a slight scream, but all the dragon did was begin to frantically lick Shaggy's face after knocking him over. Scooby patted matches head, earing some licks himself before he returned to mauling a laughing Shaggy.

"Like, matches. Down boy!" laughed Shaggy, and the dragon reluctantly backed away.

"It's okay gang, its just matches," chuckled Shaggy, as he turned to Fred, Daphne, and Velma... his smile fell.

Fred was yanking on the door, and Daphne was aiding him. Velma just stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape, she was in shock. Scooby and he exchanged a look, they where afraid already and they'd only met Matches. Shaggy had expected to feel bad about this kind of reaction, but was shocked when he realized.. he felt insulted. Scooby felt bad, but given the earlier discussion.. Shaggy was a bit angry. These people where... well important to Shaggy and Scooby. Okay, so they wouldn't want to hang out everyday with them, but he had, and he'd had fun, so had Scooby. As flapping wings caught Scooby's ears, he looked up.

"Ribella!" Scooby wagged his tail as the bat came soaring passed Fred, Daphne, and Velma, causing them to jump and turn to follow her.

"Sibella?" they all mouthed to each other, this was the girl in the alley, they watched as the bat turned into a poof of smoke, and there she stood.

"Oh, Shaggy! Scooby! I am so glad you came! I was having a bat of a time waiting." she gave each a hug, than stared at the others, "You've brought your friends?"

"Er... Hi." said Fred, nervously, Daphne waved, and Velma gave a quick half smile.

"Uh..." Shaggy was cut off as a loud shrill laugh rang through the room, and Sibella gave a giggle.

They looked up as a white and blue form darted downwards, slowing to float near Sibella. Scooby's tail went ballistic as Phanty came to a halt. She too was taller, more so than Sibella, both of them had been the same age. Her hair was the same cut, her skin pale as ever, and transparent, but otherwise you'd have a hard time viewing her as her old self. She wore make up, that held a blue and silver tint to her skin. Her dress was a glowing white, cut above her knees with pale blue lace, and held no sleeves. Her cowboy boots had retired themselves, and she instead wore simple white flats.

"Oh! Goodie!" she flew at Scooby and Shaggy, giving them both a gentle hug and a shrill screech of excitement.

"Hey Phanty!" laughed Shaggy, but bit his lip as her head turned around like an owl and she looked at the others.

They'd been dealing well since Sibella, but at this new head spinning tactic, they fell against the wall with a heavy united thud. There was no attempt at a smile, wave, or word. Their faces gave away undoubted fear, Shaggy was starting to feel bad now. He didn't have time to comfort them, as heavy footsteps came from down the hall. A tall women with stitch marks across her body stood there. Her black and white hair streaked up as normal. She too wore make up now, red lipstick and blush. She no longer wore the plan tomboy outfit she had at fifteen. Her dress was a deep green, torn at the bottom. A pale pink ribbon was under her chest and went into a halter top. Her sandals gone, but instead large mary jane boots with pale pink ribbons up it seemed like a pirate. She was nearly a half a foot taller than Shaggy, not including her hair.

"Coach! I missed you two!" she laughed happily, easily picking Shaggy up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey!" said Shaggy taking a deep breath as she put him down and began to pet Scooby, "Yeah, it's been like what, five years."

"Nearly six in a few months!" screamed Phanty, giving him another hug, "I mean last time you..."

"ARROO! Shaggy and Scooby-Doo how are YOUU!" came a howl from the top of the stairs.

"Rinnie!" yelled Scooby as the werewolf lept down the stairs and landed with grace next to Elsa.

She gave Scooby a tight hug and then moved to Shaggy. Her red curls where longer now, and her eyes showed she now wore eye-liner, making her gold eyes seem even brighter. She wore a lacey blue dress with tares at the bottom, a black and pale blue braided ribbon on her neck and her long pointed ears, had piercing up the sides. Shaggy nearly laughed as he caught a glimpse of her sharp, checker painted nails.

"Hey Winnie! I hear your the new werewolf racer now," said Shaggy.

"Boy am I! I'm pretty good too, I beat Elsa. Came in second actually. But I'm no match for your skills. Have you seen the tape...." Winnie stopped ranting as Sibella broke in.

"I'm sorry, but there are..." Sibella's serious voice was cut.

"Sorry, to interrupt Sibella, but like we're missing a few people." said Shaggy, looking around, "Where's my little wrapper?"

"Oh, that's right..." Winnie looked at the basement door and ran to pound on it, "Tanis! There here."

"Tanis..." Shaggy heard a frightful whisper from his friends, but before he could turn the basement door burst open.

Shaggy barely had time to register the teenager before she'd flung hold of his neck and clung to him. It was nearly a minute before she let go, her brilliant blue eyes looking up at him and then to quickly hug Scooby. Her bandages where no longer formed into a dress, but fit to her. Instead a white egyptian skirt was worn, open on each side, and held on with a gold and blue belt around her waist. Her neck held a thick egyptian necklace to match the belt, that hung down with sheer white material over her wrapping, gold bracelets up her arms. Her normal pony tail was gone. Instead a gold beetle with a blue ribbon caused her wrappings to look like braids.

"Oh! I missed you so much!" she hugged them again, her voice as sweet as ever.

"You all look so grown up," said Shaggy, he was bewildered by their abrupt changes, "So, where's Miss G?"

"That's the problem," Sibella began to talk, and the others face fell, "We where having a reunion.."

"Where where you?" asked Phanty, her brows knitted and hands on hips.

"Like, I'm on the road... so mail doesn't exactly..." Sibella went back to her talk.

"Anyways, as I was saying. It was all going well, and then... she came."

"Rho?" asked Scooby, nuzzling a sullen Winnie's hand.

"Revolta.... she took Miss Grimmwood... and said if we didn't willingly come to her new lair, she would kill her. She said the only reason we get away last time was because of you and she was going to make sure she wouldn't fail again." said Sibella.

"We think she doubted you'd help us," said Phanty, "But we knew we could count on you to help."

"Yeah!" beamed Tanis.

"So... like... you want me and Scoob to rescue Miss G.... listen like, I don't mean to sound ungrateful for you believing in me, but why didn't you ask Calloway... they helped more than we did...." Shaggy was cut off.

"Because I refuse to ask for the aid of their jerk of a Kernel." Sibella's eyes seemed to glow.

"Just ask the..."

"She means Kernel Roper," whispered Phanty, floating to Shaggy's ear.

"Rug?" asked Scooby, brow raised.

"We choose not to know the story for our own safety." said Elsa, "Uh, are your friends okay?"

Shaggy and Scooby looked at the door. They carefully walked towards Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They where pale and huddled together, and Shaggy knew why. Matches had decided to sniff them out, Daphne's face was burrowed into Fred's chest, and Velma looked like she was on the verge of fainting.

"It's okay guys, like Matches won't.... Matches! No!" yelled Shaggy, as he went to bite Daphne's purse.

"S-shaggy, we're s-sorry about earlier.." stuttered Fred.

"Yeah," said Daphne in a muffled voice, as Velma just nodded.

"Apology accepted, but like, its okay." chuckled Shaggy as he and Scooby pulled them away from the door.

"Reah, rokay. Re's rare riends." said Scooby happily.

"Guys. This is Sibella, Count Dracula's and Vanapira's daughter." said Shaggy as Sibella gave a graceful bow.

"Vanapira's very nice," said Fred with a slight cough.

"I like your hair," smiled Daphne weakly.

"N-Nice to mee you," whispered Velma.

"Okay, good." said Shaggy, with a soft smile, "Like, this is Phantasma, or Phanty. She's the phantom's daughter."

"It's a scream to meet you," she shrieked with a wave.

"Elsa Frankenteen." said Shaggy, Elsa smiled.

"I get a charge out of meeting new people." she laughed.

"Rinnie re rererolf," smiled Scooby.

"A howl to meet you!" she howled, Daphne jumped slightly, but smiled.

"And last but not least, like this is Tanis, the mummy's daughter." laughed Shaggy, walking over by the girl and patting Tanis' head.

"Hi," said Daphne.

"Nice to meet you all," said Velma taking a deep breath, Fred nodded.

"Girls. This is Fred." said Shaggy, Fred nodded, "Daphne, and Velma."

"Roray," smiled Scooby, looking from both sides.

"Soo... you girls need help... rescuing someone?" asked Velma, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, so we got these two. If anyone understand how to rescue people from a monster's lair, its these two," shrieked Phanty.

"Their not the bravest, but they sure are the funniest!" laughed Elsa.

"I'll say," said Daphne with a small chuckle.

"First... we'll need a plan." said Fred.

"Thanks guys," Shaggy had began to walk with them as the girls headed too the kitchen.

"It's cute..." said Daphne.

"Rhat r'is?" asked Scooby.

"You two.... about this place." said Daphne.

"So... who exactly... or what exactly is Revolta?" asked Velma.

**TBC**


	3. Taking Action

**NOTICE:: **Sorry for the delay. Also Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, otherwise... HAVE AN AWESOME DAY ALL!!!

**sucker 4 romance::: **You read my mind, lol. Yeah, there aren't enough... and the ones that have are always sexual or slash... its kinda sad. It's the same way with the gang. I like romance, but once in a while can't their be just a non-mystery friendship fic? There is so not enough of them.

**Chapter 3**

**Taking Action**

They woke early the next morning, they'd spent the evening making plans, and today it was action time. Shaggy was still confused with what exactly was going on, but he'd simply agreed. Velma and Daphne had already gone out when they headed down to breakfast, and Phanty had gone with them.

"Where'd they go?" asked Winnie, looking out the window.

"Maybe to get something from the van," yawned Fred.

"Uh... about your van..." Tanis bit her lip.

"Good news!" Daphne, Velma, and Phanty burst through the back door, well Phanty floated.

"What?" asked Elsa, "You have a full proof plan?"

"No... kinda. Well we can't exactly drive to this lair... so..." Daphne broke off as Phanty screeched in.

"Tug's letting us use a helicopter, Isn't that just a scream!" said Phanty with a laugh.

".... You asked for his help?" asked Sibella, grinding her fangs.

"No... just to use his helicopter.... Fred can fly it." said Velma.

"Good," grumbled Sibella, "So when do we leave."

"Okay, first, like a plan recap." said Shaggy.

"Reah, rease." said Scooby, paying attention.

"Winnie, Elsa, and Phanty are going to pretend to give in. That buys us enough time to sneak in, that's why you guys are taking Matches. When we sneak in, we'll look for Miss Grimmwood. When we find her, we'll head to her lab. It takes a while for her to prep before the full moon tonight. So we have roughly ten hours to fine Miss Grimmwood and get out." said Velma.

"Than we'll take care of the Spider B..." Elsa was cut of by Tanis covering her ears.

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" she shook her head.

"Sorry Tanis.." said Elsa biting her lip.

"Okay, so.... that's the plan?" said Shaggy, looking at Scooby, then to the others.

"Rits rimple..." said Scooby.

"Yeah... I wanted more action, but Velma said it wasn't a choice." said Fred.

"I liked Fred's plans with the ropes and stuff," said Winnie.

"Yeah, I liked putting myself in danger, it sounded fun!" said Elsa.

"It's not," sighed Shaggy, Scooby nodded.

"Speak for yourself," chuckled Phanty.

In an underground cavern, a lair had been constructed. It was less roomer than the castle, but it would do for now. Revolta rang her hands together, her plan was falling into place. She watched as the Matches took off towards her lair, and then as the helicopter left shortly afterwards. She laughed to herself as the Grim Creeper walked behind her.

"What is so amusing Revolta?" asked the Grim Creeper.

"Those foolish girls and those two clowns think they've outsmarted me. In reality, my Grim Creeper, they are doing exactly what I wanted them too," she laughed.

"What's that Revolta?" the Grim Creeper rubbed his vines together eagerly.

"There is no time to explain, they will be here shortly. Prepare my darlings," smiled Revolta as a loud screech came from down the hall.

"Yes, Revolta. At once Revolta," The Grim Creeper scurried down the hallway.

"Your awfully quite Grimmwood?" asked Revolta, looking at a small bug in a jar, as it angrily tapped on the glass.

---

The large helicopter landed a good ways away from Matches, Winnie, Elsa, and Phanty. They gave a howl as a sign there was nothing out of place. They quietly snuck out of the helicopter and peered through the bushes to get a better look of the lair. A large rock moved and created an entrance, the girls cautiously walked in and it sealed itself. A click came from the helicopter and a few looked towards it, Sibella's face went an unusual shade of plum as a young man in a Kernel's uniform came into sight, his blonde hair disheveled as he fixed his hat.

"Oh, this isn't good," said Tanis, cringing.

Sneaking in was easy, in face it was actually too easy. But what wasn't easy was the tension between the Kernel and the girls. He said he'd come out of fear for his helicopter, but Velma and Daphne thought otherwise. The stopped at a three tunnel area, Fred spoke first this time, giving Daphne a look, as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we're going to split up... ohm. Tug, you Sibella..." Fred was cut off.

"I want to go with Shaggy," said Sibella bitterly, "Not the baboon brained..."

"Good, because I didn't want to hang out with a ...." Tug was cut off.

"Okay! Tug, you and Velma take that side. Daphne, Tanis, and I will go right. Then Scooby, Shaggy, and Sibella can go left." said Fred, no one made an objection, "Good. Now let's go."

They all marched off down their chosen paths, some slightly bittter, others confused. Never the less, they had work to do; find Miss G, grab the girls, get matches, and book it. Shaggy looked at the angry purple vampire beside him as they walked. It wasnt like him to pry, but... what the heck.

"So...like, what was that?" asked Shaggy casually.

"That was a mistake," said Sibella with a deep sigh.

"Did you want..." Shaggy was cut off as Sibella broke into a rant.

"You know, I thought he cared for me, but all that "dating" crap was just to make me feel stupid. I never asked him, he asked me. Than he went and grrree!" She let out a loud shrill squeek as she kicked a rock into a wall, "Can you believe that!?"

"Ohm... I can believe I will like never ask about it again," said Shaggy, watching the wall continue to split.

".... Ribella?" said Scooby, nuzzling her hand, she smile.

---

Meanwhile Fred, Daphne, and Tanis walked down a badly decorated corridor. Daphne let out a sigh, she wanted to talk to Tanis, but she wasn't about to pretend she still wasn't a little afraid of the teenage Mummy. Fred held the same expression, Tanis... seemed not to notice the awkward silence, because she began to talk.

"So... what do you all do?" asked Tanis, with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"Well, you all must do something. I mean, it would be boring just traveling together..." Tanis indicated backwards.

"Oh.. we all solve mysteries." said Daphne with a chuckle, "Shaggy and Scooby never told you?"

"Did they tell you about us?" asked Tanis, tilting her head, with a small giggle.

"Good point," said Fred.

"Maybe you could tell me about them sometime... and you can watch Winnie's monster race tape with Shaggy in it," giggled Tanis.

"Seriously.. you have one?" asked Fred, Daphne looked amused.

"Oh, it's a laugh and half!" chuckled Tanis.

---

Velma looked at Tug, who had started grumbling. At this point, she'd much rather be with someone else. He wasn't scary, but he did sulk a lot. Her mind wondered back on Sibella, and she decided to give it a show in the dark. She sighed, but before she could even ask, he'd already began to explain.

"I can't believe her! She acted like it was my fault. Did she once think of how it made me feel?! No. She's so selfish and spoiled. It's not like I planned it, it was my idea... and I know I should have, but it was for the best. You know.... uhg, nevermind.." Tug gave a defeated sigh.

"Great talk..." whispered Velma as Tug refused to partake further into any conversation.

---

It seemed like they where going no where. Shaggy, Sibella, and Scooby had taken an empty cold path, which smelt musty... this seemed to cheer Sibella up a little. Velma and Tug's path of choice seemed to be fairly vacant except for an occasional monster related item. Velma felt more than a little uneasy, but Tug seemed to be sulking more than paying attention. Velma thought about his words from earlier.... maybe he.... she stopped thinking as she thought of Sibella.... what where they doing right now? The tunnel Daphne, Fred, and Tanis walked down was full of an assortment of odd junk, nothing nice. They stopped as Tanis found a broken iron maiden.

"Oh, that's such a shame. The spikes have been removed." said Tanis.

"Why would you want them?" asked Daphne, as Fred looked at it.

"You have the same strange humor as Shaggy and Scooby," giggled Tanis, "Daphne, I think there's something in your hair."

"What?! Ew!" Daphne looked around the hall and doubled back to a mirror they'd passed.

----

It had been going well, meaning no creatures, no Revolta, and Sibella... Sibella had just started crying. Shaggy and Scooby froze, as she came to a halt, this was unexpected.... and kinda scary. Scooby looked up and down the hall, hoping that no one could hear them, he and Shaggy exchanged a worried look, Shaggy let out a deep sigh. He put a hand on Sibella's shoulder about to ask her what's wrong, but before he could get the words out, she'd already clung to him. They stood in an awkward position, now. Sibella was very short compared to Shaggy and when he'd reached down, she'd clung around his neck, sobbing onto his shoulder. She was talking, but he couldn't hear a word she said. In any other cas where a vampire was so close to his neck, he would have paniced... but this was Sibella. Shaggy did the only thing he could think of, and began to lightly rub her back, and try childish words of comfort.

"Shh, like its okay Sibella. Shhh..."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"EEEEEEEEK!!!"

Shaggy, Sibella, and Scooby looked up as Velma and Tug rounded a corner, followed by a giant spider. The skidded to a stop in front of the three, both looked as if they where going to say something, but Tug looked furious now, and something flashed over Velma's eyes before they began to push them to run.

--

"Daphne, will you..." Fred was cut off.

"JEEPERS!" he looked towards the mirror and saw Daphne fixing her hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanis.

"Nothing..." came Daphne... or well a rougher version of Daphne's voice, "Nothing at all.."

"Okay... than... your not Daphne...." said Fred, as he saw her red eyes, pointed ears, fangs, and long sharp nails.

"No, I'm the mirror monster," laughed the Daphne imposter, just as screams where heard from the next tunnel.

**TBC**


	4. Causing and Solving Problems

**COMING SOON::: **Look for _A Hex of A Case_, a Hex Girl oneshot, followed by _Fred Jones and Daphne Blake's First Official Date... er Case_.... but if you feel like waiting the next chapter story is _**Scooby-Doo in Double Trouble**_. Sometime the December.

**NOTICE:: **Ohm, sorry for the late update. With Thanksgiving, my friends birthday, and all that jazz, its been a little hectic. Not to mention the youtube Scooby-Doo movie we're going to be doing soon. I just finished making our Scooby costume. The mini movie will take place this December, so I'll keep you posted. So far my cast is as follows; I will be playing Daphne, Velma, and in a few skits; Shag and Fred. Otherwise Velma will be Shell or Ravan (who also plays Daphne once in a while). Jerrica or my dogs (Dobby or Bella) or my neighbors Great Dane Trevor will be Scooby. Fred will mostly be portrayed by Dontae or Tim... who also plays Shaggy. Casting depends on the sketches. For most Shelma and Dred, I'll be playing Velma and Daphne... its complicated.

**Chapter 4**

**Causing and Solving Problems**

Winnie, Elsa, and Phanty stood impatiently as Revolta ranted on about her plans. They had yet to see Miss Grimmwood, and Revolta had avoided the whole topic. Phanty looked at the wall, waiting for any sign that the others had found Miss Grimmwood. The Grim Creeper came from the doorway, laughing to himself.

"Grim Creeper, what of or other guests," smiled Revolta.

"Running from the Crawlers and right towards your new and improved spider bats. Already joined by the mirror monster Revolta." said the Grim Creeper.

"Listen, I'm getting really angry.. where's Miss G?" asked Elsa, as Phanty flew upwards a bit, getting ready to speed towards the others as they heard their yells.

"Why right here, my dear." said Revolta holding up a jar with a bug, "Now if you don't obey my commands, I will toss her into my brew. Do you understand me?"

Meanwhile Shaggy, Sibella, Scooby, Tug, and Velma came skidding around a corner and down a second hall, as the giant arachnid hobbled after them. Shaggy crashed into Fred and Tanis, as a fierce growl came following them. The mirror monster Daphne froze and took a step back, pointing at the group.

"You!" it yelled, its clawed finger pointing at Shaggy and Scooby.

It let out a yell and darted down the hall and into the mirror, a normal Daphne flopping out on her backside afterwards. She stood up and gave a loud frustrated sigh and headed towards the group. As if on cue, the slightly calm moment was interrupted by the large spider coming down the hall. There was a small doorway that led down another hall.

"Come on, this way!" yelled Tug, grabbing Sibella's hand and darting down the hall, the others followed shortly after.

"I really hate spiders!" yelled Daphne with a shriek.

"I wish we had more time to enjoy the free time in the castle," laughed Tanis.

"Yeah, this would be a great game if we didn't need to rescue the others," chuckled Sibella.

"Sibella, you are so..." Tug was cut off.

"Batty!?" she snapped.

"No..." he was cut off as he fell down a trap door.

"Tug!" screamed Sibella, as the door slammed closed.

"There's no time, Sibella. Like, we'll get him later. We need to like, book it before this wanky spider has us for like dinner." said Shaggy, pulling her up.

"What if..." Sibella tried to pull out of Shaggy's grip, but the spider now had company, hundreds of large and ugly green spider bats we're with it.

"He'll be fine. But we'll be no help to him if we're dead." said Fred, aiding Shaggy in dragging Sibella off.

"I have an idea!" both Tanis and Velma shouted as they slid into another doorway.

"What's yours?" asked Velma.

"We use that armor and the giant spider webs in here, to make a really sticky net." said Tanis.

"Exactly!" said Velma, "But we need a distraction ....."

"I'll do it..." said Sibella.

"Don't worry, like Scoob and I can handle it." said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby closed the door behind them and stood in the hall as the spider creatures of Revolta peeked their head through a doorway. The giant spider was far too big to squeeze in, but the spider bats soared in, having to turn sideways however. Scooby and Shaggy pulled out the swords from the suites of armor from behind their backs. Preparing to swing, but two spider bats shot webbing and yanked the swords from their hands.

"Like man, Scoob... I pictured that differently." said Shaggy nervously.

"rike, re roo." said Scooby, clinging to Shaggy, but the door behind them was given a knock.

"Hey uglies... " Shaggy stuck his tongue out and grabbed the door handle to run, but the knob fell of, "Ugh...."

"RELP!" yelled Scooby, pounding on the door, Shaggy doing the same.

It swung open and the two fell in. They looked at each other and then at the spider bats swarming behind them. They jumped up and ran, as they reached the second door, they heard Fred yell now and a loud clatter was heard behind them. Shaggy looked up and saw that the plan had worked for the most part. It hadn't caught all the spider bats, but the rest where blocked from coming in.

"Come on, we don't have much time... and I think we're running out of room in this cave thing." said Fred as they headed down another path that had more lights.

"Not necessarily, Freddie. Caves can go for hundreds of miles and...." Velma fell silent, as they heard voices.

"That sounds like Winnie and Elsa..." a loud screech came, Tanis gasped, "And Phanty."

"Rhere rin rouble!" said Scooby, and he and Shaggy pushed on the door to open it.

"What..." Daphne started but stopped as Fred hushed her.

"Grim Creeper, show these girls to her seats... especially the little werewolf." came Revolta's voice.

As they opened the door, they saw Revolta pointing her new wand at a slumped Winnie on the floor. A red Matches was chained in the corner, trying desperately to get free. The knocked over chairs and small table, showed she'd been trying to get something from Revolta... but the only thing besides her wand that she held was a small jar with a small beetle in it.

"Ah, our guests have arrived Revolta." said the the Grim Creeper, coming up behind him, Daphne screamed.

"Very well. Glad you could join us you four... and your little friends I see." said Revolta with a chuckle.

Winnie was still out, Phanty and Elsa we're bound to an odd chair. There was more than just enough for the girls. The vines of the Grim Creeper wrapped around Scooby, Shaggy, Tanis, and Sibella, dragging them to the chairs. Fred grabbed a broom from the wall and swatted the Grim Creeper with a swift blow, causing him to simply loose focus. This gave enough time for Scooby to bite the vine, and get out, but the others where still being dragged. A vine swatted Daphne, Fred, and Velma against the wall, to keep them from interfering. Daphne felt a scrap against her back as a metal switch turned at her impact. Scooby made a dash for Revolta's wand but she held the jar over the brew.

"Be careful!" screeched Phanty.

"That ugly bug is Miss Grimmwood!" finished Elsa, Winnie let out a small moan, as Sibella tried to turn into a bat, causing the chair to shock her.

"Don't try any funny business or I'll end Miss Grimmwood in one swift movement. That goes for you three and this mangy dog as well." said Revolta with a scowl, "Now. To make you all my servants. I wouldn't have bothered with you Rogers or your stupid dog if you hadn't gotten in the way last time. You wont be a good asset besides cleaning."

"Like, maybe you should find someone else, I'm not the best cleaner," said Shaggy nervously, trying to rub his wrist on the metal binding him... if he could just.

"Don't try Shaggy, it'll just shock you." said Daphne.

"Yeah, don't show her your monster self," said Fred, winking at Daphne, now Shaggy was confused, he had just been trying to wriggle out.

"What?" he asked, the girls looked at him, Scooby too.

"Uh... no don't... she'll use it against you," said Phanty with a shrug, she had no idea what was going on.

"Like, what are...." Shaggy caught on to their plan, they where trying to buy time, "Oh, that..."

"What? What are you all talking about?" asked Revolta.

"It's a trap Revolta. I saw this one wink at the other one." said the Grim Creeper.

"I did not," said Fred.

"Did too," said Grim Creeper.

"Show me!" ordered Revolta, the bindings let go of Shaggy.

"I... I uh... need some ohm...." Shaggy wasn't going to do it.... no, but the Grim Creeper was watching him as well, and Revolta had put the jar on the table.

"Well, I havn't got all night. If you make yourself useful, than maybe you'll be able to wonder the grounds once you've been changed." said Revolta.

"It's like, kinda complicated...."

"Now!" yelled Velma, and she and Daphne dove on Revolta, as Fred tackled the Grim Creeper with Scooby.

"Uh! Pull the switch!" yelled Revolta as Shaggy began to un-clip the girls, a door slid open and a slimy creature came in.

"Great! How many gross things are around here... EEE!" Daphne yelped as the Grim Creeper's vine wrapped around her leg.

"Uhg!" Winnie had woken up with all the commotion and thrown a large metal plate at the slime creature, knocking it too the ground.

Sibella aided in trying to get Revolta's wand. A rogue blast sent Velma flying into Elsa's arms. The Grim Creeper held Shaggy, Fred, Tanis, and Daphne in his vines. In a desperate attempt to get the wand free, Sibella bit Revolta's hand. Revolta let out a shrill scream as Sibella broke skin. But with one swift toss, Sibella flew into the far corner, knocking Winnie and Shaggy into the Grim Creeper. Revolta turned her wand on Sibella, but before the yellow bolt hit her, the slime mass had skidded in front of her holding the metal plate. The bolt bounced off and into both Revolta and the Grim Creeper. In their place, two tiny mice stood, the small spider bats from above licked their lips. The mice let out a scream and ran down the hall, the bats flying full speed after them.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Fred, as he helped up Daphne and Winnie.

"Yeah," was the most agreed upon response.

"Who...." Phany trailed off as the slime creature pulled of the tangled sea weed, "Ew! It's Tug, here I was hoping for someone cute."

"Tug?," said Sibella as Tug began to pull the guck off him.

"Sorry to disappoint you all, that trap door led into a slime pit. It wasn't that bad, but this big dragon thing tried to eat me until I threw this weird ball..." Tug was cut off, as Sibella's arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"You saved me...." she whispered.

"That's because I love you Sibella," he smiled hopefully.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," said Winnie, Shaggy nodded in agreement.

"Leave it to Sibella to... ew their kissing." said Tanis with a small shutter.

"Come on let's get out of here," said Elsa, "I think this calls for a party. Wait till our parents hear about this, they'll be thrilled."

The group all agreed, walking, skipping, and hand holding out the door. It was quite in the dark room for a good three minutes before Shaggy came running back into the room and grabbed his shoe. He headed out the door again, and Scooby returned to grab the wand. The whole group returned as Shaggy grabbed the glass jar from the table, Miss Grimmwood didn't look pleased. Neither did Matches as they undid his chains.

----

Three hours, a helicopter, un-chaining Matches, and a dragon rid later, they where all at Grimmwood Place. Music pouring through the house, lightly. Fred was watching the Monster Races with Winnie and Elsa on the small television, commenting on Shaggy's driving tactics. Scooby and Shaggy where eating their fourth helping of Reunion leftovers, and Tanis was sitting next to Daphne as she explained some of their finer mysteries. Tug was dancing with Phanty... who was pretty much dancing by himself as she kept floating off. Sibella sat near the window happily ticking her head to the beat. Velma sat down next to her with a sandwich.

"Sibella?" asked Velma, brow raised.

"Yes?" asked Sibella, happily staring at Tug, who had now decided the chicken dance would be appropriate.

"Mind if I ask... What exactly caused the tiff between you before?" asked Velma.

"I don't mind. You see I thought Tug didn't want me to meet his parents because he was ashamed of me. It turned out that he didn't want me to get hurt. He was afraid they'd insult me.... anyways. Next weekend is just going to be fangtastic. I am going to finally meet them.... oh and the sun's almost down. YOU and the others will get to meet our families." said Sibella, "Also... mind if I ask... what's with you and Shaggy?"

"Uh... look at the time. Guys its almost sundown!" yelled Velma.

With very quick good byes they all ran outside... and then froze.... the van's front tire was gone. A few dents littered the side, and Matches backed away shamefully. Elsa and Winnie headed out to the van, promising they'd fix it in just a few minutes.

"Oh, Shaggy. I wanted to talk to you about something." said Miss Grimmwood.

"Yeah?" asked Shaggy, with a polite smile.

"I will be retiring soon, and I was wondering if you where interested in coming back to Grimmwood place?" she asked.

"Uh... like a gym.."

"No, dear. As headmaster. You are, after all, the only teacher to ever return." said Miss Grimmwood.

"Like... ohm... gee, thanks... but like... uh... I... man," Shaggy's shirt collar suddenly seemed a little tight, "I don't... think... I'm... uh, like the best person for the job... It should be... be another ghoul. Or a monster."

"Relax Shaggy. All you had to do was simply decline. I'm not angry. It was just a thought." said Miss Grimmwood.

"Van's fixed... I think I hear my dad..." said Winnie.

"Uh, we got to go... now." said Fred.

"Invite us to some Monster Races!" yelled Shaggy.

"I'll tell you some more stories some other time!" yelled Daphne, diving in the van after the others.

"Chat later, Sibella!" yelled Velma.

"Rye Ratches!" yelled Scooby, as Fred hit the gas.

"Bye!" was yelled, screeched, and howled into the distance as they drove swiftly down the road.

"I kind of like them." said Velma with a smile as she leaned over the seat with Shaggy and Scooby as Fred drove and Daphne rode shot gun.

"Yeah, their great girls." said Shaggy, "But, like. There is no way I will, like EVER work their again, man."

"Right!" said Scooby with confidence.

"I'm still going to pretend this whole thing didn't happen," said Velma.

"Are you..." Shaggy was cut off.

"So, Shaggy... any other secrets you'd like to share. No underground monster clubs, shadow kings?" asked Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby exchanged a look.

"No" "Ro" they said at once.

"Shaggy?"

"Not that I can recall..."

"Scooby... Scooby?! What are you doing with that wand?" asked Velma, eyes wide.

"Hey! No magic in the car. It's too distracting." said Fred.

"I don't belive... he used the wand to make a giant sandwich..." said Daphne.

"I can. I can also belive he won't share either." said Shaggy, as Scooby woofed down his several stacker sandwich.

"Rooby-Rooby Roo!" he howled.

**THE END**


End file.
